Terror at Disney
by Kitsune3
Summary: My band went 2 Disney,FL. This is our trip. PG cuz of some gross content that little people(or me) shouldn't see. And I don't update till I get reviews. I need constructive critisism or praise. Enjoy! Luv, Kitte
1. The Trip Begins~Day 1(on bus)

Hey~  
  
I came up w/ this @ like 1:00 A.M. so gimme a break. It's 'bout my band trip to Disney, Florida, where lesson #3 was created: Faith CAN change her mind. Well, I hope U enjoy. I'll try to update the other stories but I have 2 do this @ school cuz I'm grounded from the computer @ home.  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose  
  
Names have been changed so that all are protected. This could be embarrassing for someone(Like Bean or Hope) Enjoy!  
  
1 CHARECTERS (I'll add more as the story goes on)  
  
Faith~ Me, all holy Oboe in concert band, clarinet in marching band. Frosh.  
  
Hope~ Flute, and now a flaggette(colorgaurd/flag). Frosh.  
  
Princess~ Flute. Frosh  
  
Lemon~ Trombone, person in discussion a lot of the time. Frosh.  
  
Bean~ Flute/ Pic. My BFF from 2nd grade. Frosh  
  
Soccerchic~drums and cymbals on Drumline, aka. Pepperann (May be used interchangeably) Frosh.  
  
Finndiddle~ Flute, Now a flaggette (colorgaurd/flag). Sophomore.  
  
Smigg~ Band director (over30)  
  
Stimpy~ Smigg's helper (over 30)  
  
Laura~ clarinet. Frosh.  
  
J.~ Drums and Snare on Drumline. Junior.  
  
Marshun~ Tenor Sax. Frosh  
  
Basil~ Trombone, NOT on trip. 8th grader, NOT in High school.  
  
2 SPEECH  
  
Guys speech: ~"Hey, What's up?"~  
  
Girls speech: #"Nuthin much"# ( I wanted to use stars but the computer won't let me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
2.1 Chapter 1  
  
2.1.1 The trip begins  
  
# "Yes! We are finally going to Florida!"# Hope said excitedly to me.  
  
# "I know, this is awesome!"# I responded, sliding out of the seat so Soccerchic could get in.  
  
# "Hey, Soccerchic, Faith, Lemon. Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?"# Bean asked us as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
# "Umm… Sure, I guess."# I answered half-heartedly as Soccerchic and Lemon agreed.  
  
# "I'll play to."# Hope added herself into the game so she had something to do.  
  
# "Bean, you get to pick a person first."# Everyone agreed.  
  
# "Faith, What happened at 'Study Group' camp?"# Bean asked evilly.  
  
# "NO, Drop it, that's from 4th grade and I'm sick of it."# I answered, stubbornly.  
  
# "Fine, Go."# the game continued for about a half hour before anything important was asked.  
  
~ "Faith, I want the truth about what's going on."~ Lemon asked me the one question that I didn't want to answer.  
  
# "I can't… I can't answer that."# I stuttered, nervously.  
  
~ "So write it down, I don't care just answer it."~ He sounded desperate to know. So on a piece of paper I wrote 'I can't, I Love Basil' and gave it to Lemon. ~ "I'm done playing."~ he said curtly.  
  
# "What did you write?"# Hope asked me.  
  
# "I can't because I love Basil."#  
  
# "You wrote what?!? You just broke his heart."# She said desperately.  
  
# "I'm sorry, I still want to be his friend."# I couldn't believe what I had just done, I had liked Lemon since the 1st semester game against the Bearcats. Now I had broken his heart. (I still can't get that line to sound right) 


	2. MGM~Day 2

Hey~ this is better. Schools almost over, BUT I'll be gone all summer so I can't write. I'll write down ideas so it'll be awesome when I get back. ALL OF THIS REALLY HAPPENED!!! And I 'm afraid that I'll regret it. This is day 2, we are on the bus still, but we do arrive in Disney today.  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
1 Te arrival  
  
~ "Hey, Faith. Get up. J needs to get past you."~ Lemon said, standing as far as he could get into Bean's seat. Soccerchic, Hope, Lemon, and I had been sleeping on the floor of the bus. We had moved to the floor because at about 1:00 A.M. Smigg had come on our bus and told us we had to sit in 'gender friendly' seats, meaning we had to move so we were sitting guys with guys or girls with girls. I had been sitting with Lemon because he had questions about what 'I can't' meant. I told him it meant 'Not allowed to', and it did. So Marshun moved to sit with Lemon and I moved to sit with Laura.  
  
I got up and let J pass, but instead ho moved into Laura's seat. # 'Oh, duh, they're going out!'# I thought. We finally pulled into a rest stop and everyone moved back to their original seats. I sat down in the seat next to Lemon and pulled my CD player out of its bag. Everyone on the trip was tired and, well, cranky, for lack of a better word.  
  
~ "Hey, Faith, so if you could, would you?"~ He asked, hopeful.  
  
# "Yes."# I said, grimacing. We finally pulled into the hotel where we would stay.  
  
# "Everyone stay seated! Smigg is coming to give you directions."# Baker (a mom) told the entire bus.  
  
~ "Hello! We are going to eat, get changed, and get on the bus to MGM Studios."~ Smigg told the entire bus. ~ "Go, find your chaperone, and get your breakfast ticket. DO NOT LOSE IT! Go!"~  
  
We went, got our ticket from Baker, and got in line for breakfast.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~ "So, what do you guys want to go on?"~ Lemon asked us. Earlier he said he would go on anything that I wanted to go on, considering I'm scared to death of rollercoasters.  
  
# "Let's go on the Rockin' Rollercoaster. It's indoors."# Princess suggested. She was also scared of rollercoasters.  
  
~ "D o any of you want to go on Tower of Terror?"~ Lemon asked as he really wanted to go on it.  
  
# "No, Never."# I said, # "You could not pay me enough to go on that death ride. I get sick in elevators for cryin' out loud."#  
  
# "Big drop, No way."# Princess nixed herself from the list, # "You, Bean, and Hope can go, but me an' Faith are stayin' here."#  
  
~ "Fine, let's go on the Rockin' Rollercoaster."~ Lemon said. We all headed past Tower of Terror and toward the building with a giant guitar on it.  
  
# "Oh my god, I'm gonna die. Hope, please don't let me die. I'M GONNA DIE!"# I babbled on then the ride started, going insanely fast. The ride took us through light and dark, right side up and up side down, up hills and down drops. All of it scaring me to near death. The ride finally ended.  
  
# "Hey, are you okay, Faith?"# Hope asked me, smiling.  
  
# "Let's do that again."# I said suddenly hyper with a big grim on my face.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
# "Hey, it's two for two."# I said to Hope, as we stood in line for the Star Tours ride, again.  
  
# "Ahhh, its' REX, Ummm, I get spacesick, I have to leave."# We whispered quietly back and forth.  
  
~ "Hello, I'm REX your captain, is this your first time flying, 'cause this is my first time."~ The robotic voice of the robot captain said, nervously.  
  
We went through the ride in a joyous state and the ride quickly ended.  
  
We headed back to the giant hat to check in.  
  
# "Oh crap, Bean, Princess, Hope, Gram. We're supposed to be at the light show."# I said, quickly. We ran to get to the place and found that it was too full and was not admitting people anymore.  
  
~ "Hey, can I sit here?"# A boy asked us as we sat outside of the light show waiting for it to be over.  
  
# "Sure."# Bean answered. We started talking as Hope and Princess showed up again. We got further into conversation when he finally said he had to go and find his parents to go home (They were leaving that day). So we all said bye and headed to the hat to wait for the rest of the band.  
  
# "Hey where were you guys?"# Marna asked as we arrived at the hat, # "Did you miss it, too."#  
  
# "Yeah, But we found a really hott guy from Luddington, MI."# We all answered. We received instructions and got back on the busses.  
  
~ "So, did you have fun?" Lemon asked, as I was falling asleep.  
  
# "Wha, oh, yep."# I said and fell asleep.  
  
~ "Hey, Faith, we're back."~ Lemon said quietly.  
  
# "Hmmm? Oh, Okay."# Being so tired had made me very docile and agreeable.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
# "Okay, we play truth or dare."# Bean said after we had gotten ready for bed and were sitting on our beds. So we played Truth or Dare (most contents of the game are dumb, but classified.)  
  
# "Faith, this is a dare/challenge and you have to take it. Hold Lemon's hand."#  
  
# "No. I know what you want to do, but, I'm going out with Basil, remember!"# I knew what would happen if I did this and I didn't want that to happen.  
  
# "Ummm, You guys are forgetting one little detail."# Soccerchic said, # "Finndiddle."# I was so thankful that Finndiddle liked Lemon at that moment. # "But, also I think we should go to sleep or we're going to be really bad tomorrow."# So we all agreed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
AN- We went on Aerosmiths Rockin' Rollercoaster five times and Star Tours four fimes.  
  
Review and I'll give you high praise and not send Bobo after you. (Trust me you don't want to see Bobo.)  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose 


	3. Blizzard Beach~Day 3

Hey~ this is day 3. we go to Blizzard Beach today! This trip was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *k* I'm done. Just so you know not much happened at Blizzard Beach. It all happened after that. Well…Enjoy!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Lilyrose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
1 The Loss  
  
~ "Hey, did you guys sleep last night?" Lemon asked us as we were getting onto the bus, half-asleep. I shook my head.  
  
# "No, we were up all night playing truth or dare."# I said sitting down. He sat down next to me and I laid my head down on his shoulder.  
  
~ "Hey, Faith, wake up."~ Lemon was gently shaking my leg to wake me up.  
  
# "Hmmm?"# I asked, still mostly asleep.  
  
# "We are at the park!"# Hope said loudly in my ear.  
  
# "Hey!"# I said, indignant, # "That hurt."#  
  
~ "Don't hurt Faith."# Lemon said, protectively.  
  
# "Wait, we're at the park…Let's go!"# I yelled as I woke fully from the trip over.  
  
~ "Okay, do you guys wanna go on that?"~ Lemon asked pointing to a giant water slide.  
  
# "No. Way."# I answered, terrified just looking at it.  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~ ~**~  
  
# "Hey, you guys, where sis Lemon go?"# I asked, as he had just disappeared.  
  
# "I don't know. NO, it is NOT raining!"# Hope yelled as the sky started to offer little drops of rain to us.  
  
# "Come on, we gotta go check in."# Bean said, discouraged.  
  
# "Girls, lets go, who are we missing. I've got, Laura, Gram, Lemon, Soccerchic, Emily, Bruce, and you four. Is that everybody?"# Baker asked us.  
  
# "Yep, That's everybody."# We answered together.  
  
# "Good, lets go get on the bus."# She was eager to go sit down.  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~ ~**~  
  
~ "Okay, you have a half hour to get ready and be back on the buses. Go!"~ Smigg yelled as we pulled into the hotel.  
  
# "So we have a half hour, that should be enough."# Bean said as we were walking up the stairs to our room. #Faith, why do you have Lemon's jacket?"#  
  
# "I don't know, I do."# I answered, shyly.  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~ ~**~  
  
(We go, get changed, nothing interesting there, we are now back on the buses.)  
  
~ "Hey, did you have fun?"~ Lemon asked me on the way to Epcot, where we would be having a practice session.  
  
# "Yeah, We did, I can't believe the week is almost over, we leave day after tomorrow."# I didn't want to go home. I laid my head down on Lemons shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
~ "Hi, you ready to go? We get to play."~ Lemon told me as I woke up.  
  
# "Hooray. We get to use our instruments."# I said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
~ "I need you to all get your instruments out now and leave everything else on the bus."~ Smigg told us when we reached the backstage entrance to the Epcot park.  
  
I got out my oboe *Strange, heavenly music plays*, and sat and waited for Lemon to get up so I could get out. We all stood in circles and waited to be let in.  
  
(The workshop was uneventful and no one cares what happened anywayz. If my editing out the workshop makes you sad or disappointed, tell me and I will put it in.)  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~ ~**~  
  
# "I'll give you five dollars…"# we heard Emily say. Then she announced. # "Laura and J are gonna make-out for ten minutes straight for five dollars."#  
  
# "They would do that without getting five dollars."# I whispered to Lemon under my breath.  
  
We sat and complained for about five minutes when we heard Emily talk again.  
  
# "Hey, No groping, that's not part of our deal."# We all started laughing and complaining for five more minutes. # "Time's up. Get off her J."# Emily had to almost pry J off Laura.  
  
# "Okay, that's disgusting."# I said to Lemon as we pulled into the hotel. I walked with Lemon up the stairs. # "Bye."# I said as I reached my floor.  
  
~ "Bye, see you tomorrow."~ He said, softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~We played Tarzan music.  
  
Thanks for reviewing to: Lord Jareth and Cute little Piccolo 


End file.
